


Kirby One-Shots

by SoupTimes



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, One Shot Collection, Post-Kirby Star Allies, Swearing, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupTimes/pseuds/SoupTimes
Summary: A collection of Kirby one-shots! Assume these all take place in the same universe- My Kirby AU where everyone is humanoid and my headcanons are all, well, canon now- Unless I say otherwise. Enjoy! And if you have any suggestions for stories, feel free to put them in the comments and I just might write it!
Relationships: Ende Niru | Void Termina & Kirby, King Dedede/Meta Knight
Kudos: 23





	1. Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Kirby teaches Void how to make flower crowns. Sentences in italics are Void's thoughts.

Void was used to many things that others were not. They could handle being the ancestor of origin- they didn't have a choice- and they could handle being in many regards a God. They were used to being worshipped and they were used to being feared. Those often went hand in hand in their experience.

What they weren't used to was being treated… Like this.

Technically they could be, as they had many different incarnations over the stretches of time they existed (or technically didn't, that was the "fun" part of being an entity with such a complicated state of being. They were all and nothing at once. Real and Not.) Maybe in some incarnation, eons ago. But they doubt they had, and if they had, they'd no recollection of it.

They stared at the child sitting next to them, though their face showed no interest. His puffy pink hair matched the pink sweater he inexplicably wore despite it being bright and sunny outside. Not that they could judge- they were wearing a sweater too, this one faded, now white when it likely used to be pink as well. There was a yellow star in the middle that still retained it's color for the most part- but still paler, less vibrant. They wore a pair of ripped jeans, too, the holes showing off white skin with rainbow lines. They wondered how a sweater could fade like this anyway. 

The sweater and jeans themselves tied into Void's confusion about how they were being treated- the clothes were hand-me-down gifts from the very child that they were sitting with, as he had insisted that their former garments of gold plated armor adorned with red eyes along with their cape couldn't be comfortable. And maybe he was right, but they didn't expect to be given a sweater AND pair of pants without a second thought. (They still kept their cape, though. They were wearing it now-it draped behind them onto the grass. They hoped it wouldn't stain.) Perhaps they should feel insulted, being handed an old sweater and pair of ripped jeans, the sweater slightly too small- but they didn't. They just felt confused. 

(Void noticed that Kirby's entire outfit was different, actually- different from when they first really met, when Void awoke on the warp star to see Kirby had brought Void along on his trip home instead of leaving them to die. Far different from when they fought- he wasn't even wearing a sweater then. Either he had a different set of clothes that he changed into before the battle, or the Star Allies Sparkler had completely changed his outfit. Somehow, the latter seemed more likely. Well, it's good that he had some variety- if not in his constantly friendly attitude, then in his clothing.)

So, what was "being treated _like this_ " anyway? It was the way the other treated them like a _friend_ , the way he casually brought them to sit in the grassy fields outside the castle with no real intention other than that. The way he insisted Void tried all the treats they could- _"Especially the cakes King Dad makes! They're the best ever, and I've had a lot of cakes, so I know what I'm talking about!"_ They remembered him saying. The way he lent sweaters without a second thought- and it wasn't even _just_ sweaters and jeans! That was strange enough, but Void was also wearing a pair of purple sneakers that Kirby had given them, also under his insistence that their other pair- far less suited for lounging about in the sun, admittedly- couldn't be very comfortable to wear for too long. The sneakers even matched the red ones that Kirby was wearing, and Void's pair looked brand new. 

Giving someone who tried to kill you and your friends an entire outfit made up of your own past clothing was strange itself, but Kirby _really_ bought them their own pair of sneakers? _Really_? 

Maybe Kirby was just like this with everyone, but they didn't like that either. They were not simply part of _everyone_ , not really. They were something to be feared. But Kirby didn't fear them at all, and Void was convinced he didn't fear _anything._ And Void thought they could be able to relate to that, but when they really thought about it, they _were_ afraid. And the thing they feared was, of all things, the pink-haired child that was picking flowers next to them in the castle fields. And that frustrated them beyond belief.

They had _tried_ to make Kirby afraid before. But it never seemed to work. They remembered one night when the constant friendliness had particularly frustrated them. _"I could kill you if I wanted."_ They had threatened, staring him dead in the eyes. Kirby just smiled, staring right back and said _"Are you sure?"_ It only irritated them more- _It had scared me, too,_ (not that Kirby had intended that)- but they weren't going to pick a fight with a stubborn child. They were above that. _But not above fear, apparently_. 

Their thoughts were broken when Kirby threw a pile of purple flowers into their lap. 

They looked up at the child, and he smiled innocently. _All his smiles were innocent, really. Ugh._

"You ever made flower crowns before?" He asked. The stars in his blue eyes were practically sparkling with excitement- it actually wouldn't surprise Void if they really _were_ sparkling. Void internally groaned at that thought, they probably did. (Though, unbeknownst to Void, their eyes sparkled when they were excited too.)

"No." They admitted, foolishly hoping that would deter the other from trying. It, of course, did not- Kirby only perked up and exclaimed "Well, let me show you!" 

He grabbed two of his own handful of flowers, and began the instructions- 

"Well, first step would be we grab some flowers- daisies and dandelions work well- but we already did that and this time we're using daisies- and we place two of them and cross them, like this!" 

Kirby had placed one daisy vertically on top of the other that lay horizontally.

"Then, we wrap the stem on top under the stem on the bottom. Bend the stem on top to the right. It should cross above the head of the other flower to stay in place. Just add another daisy next to the last and loop the stem around the others again. Take care not to leave too large gaps between the flowers." 

The instructions sounded like they were repeated verbatim from someone else, but they were clear enough and Void, to their own surprise, found themselves following along. 

"Now bend the stem to the right again above the head of the flower. Pull it tight to secure the other flowers in place… And just repeat until it loops around and you're done!" 

Kirby had finished his own rather quickly, and he put his daisy crown on top of his head and grinned, pleased with his creation. 

Void huffed a sigh. "Who'd you learn this from?" They asked, surprising themselves again. _I don't really care._ "Sounded like you just repeated the instructions word-for-word."

"I did, but they seem to be clear enough! You're following along, aren't you?" His grin only grew wider. "I learned it from my friend Taranza! He's kind of an expert on anything to do with flowers." 

Void had met Taranza before, but it was brief. Kirby had dragged them along for a walk, and Taranza happened to be taking one as well. _He did seem like kind of a nerd. Figures he'd be into something like flowers._

_Did I just say- well, think, the word "nerd"? Maybe this kid's childishness is rubbing off on me. Ugh._

Void didn't say any of that though. Instead they just said "Hm.". Eloquently put.

They eventually finished their own crown, and then took the time to stare at it. _Why did I make this? What even compelled me to do so? I didn't really have any interest in doing it in the first place, but here I am with a daisy crown in my hands. Should I just rip it up? I could do that. But that could make Kirby upset… Ugh, since when do I care about how he feels?_

But again, Void's thoughts were cut off by none other than Kirby snatching the crown from Void. They stared at him for a moment and, to their own embarrassment was about to ask for it back when Kirby gently placed it on top of their head. 

This just made Void stare harder.

"Now we match!" Kirby declared. "Well, we matched before, but now we match even more!" 

"What." Void deadpanned. They weren't entirely sure what their "what" was directed at exactly, but all of the reasons broke down to something to do with Kirby.

"We look super similar! We have matching hair, even our faces and bodies look the same! Plus, our outfits match!" Kirby grinned. "Did you really not notice?" 

Void's stare turned into more of a glare. "I noticed." 

"Everyone has! We look like brothers or something…" He mused. "Wait, no, siblings. Sorry."

Void sighed. _This kid…_ "I really don't care which terms I'm referred to with, gendered or not, not really." And then, because they just kept surprising themselves today, they added "...Thanks, though."

Kirby beamed. "No problem! Same, actually. Gender is… Confusing. I don't really understand it, don't think I ever will. Don't think I need to." And isn't that relatable. 

Void nodded. Gender _was_ confusing, even they could agree. "Don't you already have a brother, though?" Void was pretty sure Bandana Dee was Kirby's brother, anyway. 

"Oh, I do! Bandana Dee!" So, Void was right. "But people can have more than one sibling." 

Void sneered at that. "I don't think I _want_ to be siblings." 

Kirby shrugged with a small nod. His smile did not falter. 

_What if we were related in some way? There's always this weird...feeling I get from him, and it's not just being confused about the way he acts… Ugh, that's nonsense. Relatives don't actually have some sort of mind-link or aura to each other. That's just in stories. Pure nonsense. Plus we don't have any sort of telepathy going on anyways. We are not siblings or anything like that._

_So then what was it…? Something else… But again, what?_

Void didn't know it, but Kirby had that feeling around Void, too. The two could practically sense the other's presence- but Kirby figured either it was some weird God thing and that Void just had an imposing presence- or it was _something else_ . and Void thought that either Kirby just radiated pure energy- it would explain his seemingly endless supply of it- or it was _something else_. 

What that "something else" was though, neither really knew.

So they just sat there in the grass, daisy crowns atop their heads. 


	2. We Had a Little Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two symbols of death, two lost gods; both very different. They have a little talk, and one uncovers some things about themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one-shot is finished! Still focusing on Void, as I find them interesting to write- hopefully you enjoy reading them as well!
> 
> Void uses they/them pronouns and Morpho uses it/its pronouns.

Void sat in their bed and stared at the ceiling. 

It was a normal night in the castle they had more or less been forced into by the same child sleeping in the bunk underneath them. It had quieted down from the noise that came with a night there- the seemingly endless chatter of dinner, little of which interested them, the laughter and sounds of silverware knocking into each other. 

Void preferred to eat their food in silence, _maybe_ contributing a word or two if the conversation was something of any vague interest to them. But the act of observing the participants of the conversation was almost always more entertaining to them than the actual topics spoken about, so they tended to settle for that.

And then there was the usual hour or so of light activity that took place after the meal. (Usually more talking- or the occasional puppet show put on by Kirby and Bandana Dee, often depicting either more childish, typical plots or something strangely darker told with a level of confidence that sometimes Void wondered if they had any basis in reality.)

But, that was over, and it was now quiet. The only sounds to be heard was the whispers of the wind from the slightly cracked window or the breathing of the child sleeping beneath Void.

And Void, strangely enough, could feel their eyelids getting heavy. They slept sometimes, but it was always by their own choice as sleep wasn't a necessity for them. They didn't think they'd ever experienced the sensation of being lulled to sleep before. But they gave in, and soon enough they were unconscious. 

The last thing they saw in the darkness of their closed eyes were orange sparks… 

\-------------------●♡●-------------------

And then they awoke.

But when they opened their eyes, they didn't find themselves in their bed at Castle Dedede, in the room of a stubbornly cheerful child, who insisted it be shared- but instead in an empty, pale desaturated orange space that _would've_ been called a room, except for a clear lack of walls, as well as potential entrances or exits. It was simply a large expanse of space- a void might've been a good word for it, funnily enough.

And so, Void found themselves in this void, sitting down and in a position as if they had been dropped there unceremoniously. They couldn't see anything other than the desaturated pale orange and they were unsure what direction they were even looking in. Until, out of the corner of their eye, they caught a glimpse of a yellow flicker,

And looked up to see the flicker was what appeared to be an arm manifesting, growing like a flame. And that the arm belonged to a figure with an unnaturally long, dark ponytail that flowed in a wind Void did not feel. And that the figure wearing a kimono that Void noticed was folded the wrong way- at least, unless this person was perhaps, not alive. Void could feel the presence of the other person hanging in the air. 

An orange butterfly lay perched upon the hand of the arm that was fully present. The figure stared at it, mouth moving with words Void could not hear. 

And then the figure noticed Void. 

It looked somewhat embarrassed for a second- before shaking it's unfinished arm and suddenly, the arm was all there- but it was slightly disfigured, and there was not a sleeve to cover it like there was the other arm. Void assumed this was due to the rushing of the manifestation process. (And they would be right.) The figure moved to hold it's hands behind it's back, and the butterfly that had previously been perched upon the figure's finger flew away, fading in brilliant orange sparks as it did so.

"Hello there." it addressed Void, speaking too quickly, and blinked in vague confusion at both Void and it's own feeling of surprise. It stood there for a moment longer, seemingly analyzing Void before shaking it's head.

"My apologies." It restarted. "I am not accustomed to sudden visitors." 

It's voice was silvery, but strangely seemed to be layered and out of sync with itself, as if two people with the same voice were speaking the same words at slightly different times.

Void stared, initially hesitant, before blurting out; "What is this." unable to keep their own words in check- even under the strong, unnatural feeling of presence the other exuded. 

And suddenly, the world around them swept up in a tornado, and they couldn't help but clench their eyes shut to shield them from the force of the whirlwind surrounding them. And when the gales subsided, they opened their eyes, and the scenery was… 

Different. It was no longer a strangely colored void- but a vibrant grassy hilltop. Dozens of butterflies identical to the one that had flown away moments before swarmed, danced in the clear blue sky- it was clearly daytime in this strange, unfamiliar world.

A steady breeze swept across the area. Void stood up, dusted off their pajamas (Though there was nothing to dust off) and found themselves with the need to take a deep breath of fresh air- and then found themselves delighting in the feeling of it filling their lungs. It felt hazy, dreamlike, and crystal clear at the same time- an odd sensation.

"Well, to put it simply- this is my domain. A pocket of space I inhabit. It has other purposes too, but for this conversation, that's what it shall be." The figure explained, seemed to be unaffected by the sudden change in scenery.

(That wasn't really that simple-is what another, more normal person may have thought- but Void was far from being comprehended as a normal person.) 

Void nodded their understanding of the explanation. Their eyes traveled along the swarm of butterflies, before trailing back to the figure at their side.

Void found that they had no idea who this person even was _-_ though they felt like they _should_ know. And so, they asked what anyone would when they don't know who someone is- "Who are you?" 

A ghost of a smile flashed upon the unnamed figure's face before returning to its default- expressionless and giving little away, save for the occasional raise of an eyebrow.

"That's a rather simple question with complex possible answers." 

Void managed to stop themself from rolling their eyes and settled for a slow blink- although they would likely respond with something similar if asked such a question. 

"Perhaps, and there's also some really simple _answers_ to it as well. Just make things easier for us all and be straightforward, instead of being cryptic." 

It shrugged. "Very well. You may call me Morpho Knight." 

Void noticed that the figures- _Morpho Knight's_ \- arm was now properly formed and had a sleeve covering it.

"Morpho Knight..." They muttered to themselves. "You wouldn't happen to have any relation to a person going by the name of 'Meta Knight', would you?" Void narrowed their eyes, and thought to themselves, _'If Meta Knight has anything to do with this, I'll give him a piece of my mind. I'm not in the mood for whatever foolish plans he has for me.'_ (Void did not entirely trust the company they were in at the castle. And the suspicion they were treated with, although justifiable, did not help matters.) 

Morpho blinked in surprise, and then furrowed its brow at it's own surprise. It just kept getting caught and put off guard by this strange individual that had suddenly appeared, and was not sure what to make of it.

"I can't say that I am affiliated with him, no- I'm afraid the title of 'Knight' is about all I share..." It paused and glanced upward. Then it held out an arm, letting a group of butterflies perch themselves upon the limb, before those same butterflies flashed in the same brilliant orange sparks Void saw before, and promptly disappeared. 

"What exactly did you just do?" Void found themselves asking.

"I assure you, it is of no harm to them- they are simply assisting parts of my body to form faster." And surely enough, a pair of large butterfly wings began to form on Morpho Knight's back. "But I'm afraid I was not exactly done answering your previous question."

"Right."

"I am not affiliated with him, as I had already stated- but I _am_ familiar with him. And so now I have a question about your _own_ affiliations; Are you perhaps related to a small child named Kirby?" It asked, turning to face Void.

That took Void off guard- they blanked, simply responding with, "Kirby."

Morpho mistook this for uncertainty, and frowned slightly. "He's about 8 years old, has puffy pink hair-" 

Void shook their head. "I know who he is."

Morpho perked up a bit at that and gave a quick nod, urging Void to continue.

"I'm currently living with him." They sighed, exasperated.

"I see. And how did that come to be, exactly?" 

"None of your business." They spat quickly before pausing and giving in with a sigh. "He and his… Allies defeated me."

They turned their head away, trying to avoid direct contact with Morpho's intense gaze.

"And then he decided _not_ to leave me there, carried me back to his little planet and basically _forced_ me to live with him, and by extension his parents and his brother. And all the castle guards too." 

They crossed their arms, grumbling. "He's lucky it's convenient." 

"That is...Quite interesting." Morpho Knight admitted. "Kirby, as I'm sure you are aware, has a tendency to try and befriend his former enemies. Though, I don't think he's ever been insistent on having one live with him- save for one other instance besides yourself. He usually would try and help them find a place on their own if they didn't have one. But yes, this is an interesting development."

Void sighed, exasperated. "Interesting is one way to put it... Fantastic, I get special treatment- being forced to live with…" They paused, turned their head back to face Morpho Knight. "You said there was another instance of this sort of thing happening?" 

It nodded again. "Indeed. However they were far more accepting of it, despite the circumstances. I suppose it makes a certain amount of sense…Although they no longer live with Kirby- they have a different place to stay now.You might know them, in fact."

Void groaned. "Yeah, probably. The kid has a weird amount of friends, and like I said, insists on having me meet _every one of them_." 

Another ghost of a smile on Morpho's face. 

"I… Am curious, though." 

"Their name is Gooey- They're close with Kirby. They've known one another for quite some time, after all."

"Oh. Right, the Dark Matter kid."

"You're a 'Dark Matter kid' too, are you not? I can feel it on you." 

Anger flashed onto Void's previously expressionless face, gritting their teeth. "I am _not_ a kid, first of all." 

"My apologies." 

"And second, how can you tell that I am? Unless you're Dark Matter yourself- or you've been possessed before- you shouldn't be able to 'sense' that. And I don't feel Dark Matter on _you_."

"Well, Dark Matter can conceal their energy to a certain extent, can't they? But you would be right- I am not Dark Matter, nor have I been possessed before." It gestured to its butterfly-like antennae. "I can sense energies with these." 

Void opened their mouth to speak. Said nothing, closed it again.

Morpho shrugged, a small smile appearing on its face- an actual smile this time, instead of the ghosts of smiles that would haunt it's face and vanish in an instant afterward. "No, that's actually not true. I apologise, I haven't had the chance to indulge in conversation like this or make a joke in…" It paused and the smile disappeared, a small frown in its place. Shook it's head again."That doesn't matter. I _can_ sense energies, and read souls however."

"Energies, huh. I think I can sense those too. But it's only ever with certain people…" Void paused. "I can sense yours, for example. Read it a little bit too..." 

Morpho looked vaguely amused at that- Void wasn't sure if it believed them or not. "Can you now? Well, what is mine like then?" 

Void furrowed their brow, convinced the knight was mocking them. Frustration began to fizzle inside their chest, feeling like a child whose grandiose fantasies were being humored by an adult, but smart enough to be aware that the person listening didn't truly believe them. But Void was _not a child_ , and their ability _was not imaginary_. 

"I actually _can_ , you know. I'm aware that insisting doesn't make it any more convincing, but…" 

They sighed, trying to collect themselves- in the past, it didn't usually get on their nerves when someone doubted them- seeing was believing, and Void would often either make sure the sight was burned into their mind or just ignore it- not worth their time. But things were _different_ now, and they'd often find themselves somewhere on the spectrum between _bored_ and _on edge_ with the new company they were in at the castle, and was more irritable as a result. But they were _not_ going to pick a fight with some random, mysterious butterfly person. 

"Yours is strong. It's very… Present." They tried. Found describing it was harder than they expected. "It feels like a phantom. Or a fire. Like the flames and sparks flying recklessly from a wildfire. It's heavy but clear, like smoke but _not-_ and even though it's like a wildfire, it also feels _controlled_ at the same time." 

As they went on with their attempt to describe the energy they felt from Morpho, they only progressively got more frustrated, and their gesturing reflected that: but finally capped it off with a sharp exhale. "There's more to it, but It's far more difficult to describe than I had anticipated... But it's _there_. I just don't know the right words for it." 

Morpho, although Void was not looking in it's direction, nodded. "Interesting. I wasn't sure what to think when you claimed to be able to feel them, but I can tell now that you were being truthful. My apologies for doubting you." 

Though Void could tell it was being sincere, they groaned- but still looked back it's way again afterward. "What made you doubt me in the first place?" Their arms were crossed, and they had a skeptical look on their face, pressing for the information.

"While I mean no disrespect whatsoever, I don't think you will appreciate the answer. If I'm being honest myself, you _do_ look rather like a child, despite saying yourself that you are not- and children are prone to fantastical make-believes are they not?" It shrugged matter-of-factly, before another small smile appeared on it's face. "Also, it's rather difficult to take someone in pajamas seriously." 

Void groaned again, louder and intenser this time. 

"Okay, I admittedly have a few more questions about souls, but those can wait. Look, I don't know _why_ I look like-" They caught on the words, loathe to say them out loud."Like a child. Like the same one that-" They stopped, voice getting caught on the words again. 

_'Why is this so hard to say?!'_ They thought to themselves angrily.

"Same one that defeated me… People always think we're siblings, but we _aren't!_ " Their arms shot to stretch out to their sides, irritation expressing itself physically. "We have _no blood relation!_ Well, I guess in a way we do- I'm the origin after all. So every living thing with blood has _some_ of mine in it." 

_They knew Kirby did, in fact, bleed after all- no person involved in their battle got away unscathed. Not even Void._

_Especially not Void._

_They were the one who lost, after all. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening, would it?_

Morpho shrugged and put it's hand to it's chin. "Well, not all siblings are blood related- Take Kirby's own actual sibling, for exa…" Morpho trailed off in the middle or their words and went silent. Void could see the metaphorical gears turning in it's head, and when they clicked, it's blank, white eyes widened and the hand held up to its chin went slack in the air. Void found it rather amusing, actually- it was the most emotion it had shown in the time Void had been there. Morpho took a deep breath before saying- "I'm sorry, what did you just say? 'The origin'?" It leaned forward a bit, head tilted slightly.

Void sighed, but secretly felt just a little bit smug they had managed to get a reaction out of it."The origin of all matter. You never asked my name- well, you may call me Void." They explained, putting a hand to their heart. "But you may know me by other names as well. Destroyer of Worlds, The Origin, Termina…"

Morpho's eyebrows were still raised in surprise, but the rest of it seemed to relax. Just a little bit. "That… Explains some things. It wasn't just Dark Matter I sensed on you- but I simply thought I was sensing your life force, and reading into your soul incorrectly. Even though I've never been wrong before…Your situation is rather complicated, is it not?" 

"Complicated. Yes, that would be an accurate descriptor. The very nature of my existence is debatable to some extent." 

"Ah, I can sympathise. You read my soul rather well, however- even despite the, ah, difficulty that must have came with it. Not easy to read a soul like that, is it? We're similar in that regard- very liminal. " 

Void was a rather curious individual at times, but very much not at others- either desperate to know what they didn't already, or convinced that if they didn't know it beforehand it wasn't worth knowing in the first place.

This time around, they were driven by their curiosity. "And? What is mine like? I told you yours, and I… Don't really know mine in the first place." They admitted. 

"Well, I must warn that while I am experienced in being able to read life forces, I don't often get people asking what their souls are like. And not from people with one's so complicated, so the wording may be rather… Loose, to put it one way. Ah well, there's a second time for most things." 

"Second time…?"

"Ah, that is not something of importance right now…" Morpho said, it's voice suddenly softer, and to Void's further surprise, a fond grin appeared on it's face. It was unnerving and charming at the same time, and Void found themself unable to look away- but it slipped back into expressionless default shortly, as did it's voice, back into it's previous formality. 

"Back to the matter at hand. Well, how do I put this…" 

It thought for a moment. Void tensed at the silence, but quickly relaxed when it ended.

"Well, it's rather spontaneous and hard to track, but I can catch glimpses of it. What I can catch makes me think of many things- It's rather imposing. Intimidating, even. Reasonable, considering… Well. And, it makes me think of space. Cold, dark, yet bright and fascinating. Sparkling with the unknown, cosmos dying and being born anew at the same time, lives ahead- lives that can be crushed or lives to flourish. The more I read into it, I can actually start to see pictures forming in my mind…" 

It's eyes, despite being a pure glowing white, seemed to shine with intrigue.

"Fascinating." It breathed.

"So my soul's a picture book, huh?" Void asked sarcastically, though their voice was slightly tighter and their arms were crossed defensively.

Morpho almost laughed, but stopped- as if the action cancelled itself out. Void wondered if Morpho was capable of laughter in the first place- but they had no time to ponder this further, as Morpho began to speak again.

"I can see constellations being crushed and colors fading in and out of existence, rippling like water- Stars being born and stars collapsing in on themselves. Shards of glass reflecting brilliant lights, I see fire. I feel the passage of time, and a strong fury in it's brilliant flames… And I see- ah." It stopped, much to the other God's displeasure.

"What? What is it? Tell me." Void demanded, tensing up once again.

"A crystalline heart. Flashes of purple. Sparks shooting throughout the sky… It's very familiar...Oh. I can hear something too, how interesting-" 

Morpho paused once again, and it looked somewhat startled. 

Before Void could demand an explanation again, it continued. "Screams. Lots of them. It's rather headache inducing, really- I'll just move past it if you don't mind…" It did not wait for an answer, but when it spoke again, It's voice was slightly quieter, slightly breathless. "A song. It's rather familiar, as a matter of fact…I must say, I've never read a soul so… Surprisingly detailed- pictures _and_ audio. Or maybe I just haven't been looking deep enough. Either way .."

"A _song?_ And it's familiar, you say… What does it sound like." It was, again, less of a question and more of a statement. Their voice was stern, demanding, _desperate_.

"It went something along the lines of… 'Rise, Oh, Dark Lord of Despair! Crush the stars! Lay waste to care!'" It recited, and Void tensed further, and took a deep breath, ran their fingers through their curls before simply saying; "Are you kidding me." 

"Hm? What makes you say that?" It asked, head tilted, voice inquisitive.

"Well… This incarnation was awakened by a certain group... A religion that worshipped me, actually- called me their 'Dark Lord'. And that song, well." Void crossed their arms. 

Morpho nodded. "I see. Dark Lord, Religion… Interesting… Ah, right; I see an altar. An altar awash with golden light, a singular heart floating in the center… There's a feeling of hope there, and… Ah. The image faded... Unfortunate, but ultimately not a big deal…. Would you like me to read it further?"

Void nodded resolutely. "Yes. I want to know all I can." They admitted, in a moment of sincerity, their fists balled and eyes determined.

"Very well. That hopeful feeling is still there, but something feels… New. Reborn. And I feel… A cool breeze. The warmth of the sun. The burning of a star, but it feels… Comforting? Healing, understanding even. Like I'm confiding in it. I can feel- it's rather strange, really, being able to _sense_ these sort of things rather than see them- treats? A nap under a tree, friends, shooting stars. A smile…" Morpho's own confusion left unstated- there was no need- it was rather apparent.

Void was _incredibly_ tense at this point. Their arms lay at their sides stiffly, fists balled even tighter. What Morpho was describing, It all reminded them of…

"Continue." Is all they said, clearing their throat and trying to do the same for their thoughts. Not ready to confront the implications of it being so… Reminiscent.

"I can feel the power of a heart surrounding- a desire to protect so strong it's almost _physical._ An understanding of, or at least the _want_ to understand another person. Stars, again- lots of them. Excitement. Childlike wonder." 

Void took a deep breath.

"A spring breeze. Naptimes and treats, once again. Friends, reunited- a dream-" 

"Stop. You can stop." Void interrupted, voice and body shaking- fear and bewilderment shocking their form.

Morpho blinked, and looked at Void confused, curious. 

Void tried to take a deep breath once more, but it shook too. "What," they began, voice somewhat demanding behind the way it trembled. "The fuck." 

Morpho raised a brow. "Something wrong?" 

"That- the things you described at the end- it felt… Familiar. So, so familiar." They gripped the sides of their head, eyes darting between random spots on the ground.

"How so?" It inquired further, it wings now finished forming, glittering like it's own fascination with what it had seen.

Void looked up at Morpho, incredulous. "Have you never read Kirby's soul before?"

Morpho thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I have- not very much, anyway. I check on their life force, but I haven't read much into their soul." 

"Well," Void continued, voice and hands still plagued with a tremble. Internally cursed in response to it."Kirby's is… Like that, the things you described at the end. I'd read it before, but I didn't even notice, I just-" 

They stopped. Took a deep breath, wasn't sure what to say, and once again settled for, "What the _fuck_." 

Usually they would consider such things like cursing beneath them- but things did not feel usual at _all_ . " _Why are we the same?_ That makes no sense, I- We are _nothing_ alike past our appearances!" Void was gesturing wildly, letting their emotions express physically. 

If they knew how to cry anymore, then tears might've been prickling at their eyes. 

But they didn't, so their eyes remained clear in that regard.

Morpho watched silently, feelings of discomfort, intrigue, and concern mixing with each other. Opened their mouth to speak, but didn't have time to get anything out when-

"We are _nothing alike!_ He's just a stupid _kid!_ A stupid, naive, stubborn, obnoxiously cheerful _kid!_ " They yelled, stomping a leg down on the ground repeatedly, letting the anger flow through, burning hot. Looked down to see they had burned a patch of grass. Felt no sort of guilt for it, instead a sense of relief, only for the same tidal wave of emotions flooding them to return moments after.

Morpho gave a hum of interest, wings fluttering. "You managed to actually use some power. Impressive." 

Void's eyes shot back up to face Morpho. "You mean I _wouldn't_ be able to?" 

Morpho sighed, shook its head. "No- the properties of this world restrict that. Makes things a lot easier when the souls I bring get aggressive, for one…" 

"You _bring people here_ ? Get _aggressive?_ Did you bring me here for something?!"

It shook it's head once again. "No. I wasn't lying when I said you were unexpected- I don't know how you got here, truthfully." 

"That makes two of us." They crossed their arms. "Maybe I'm just dreaming. I _did_ fall asleep and wake up here…" Their eyes trailed off temporarily along with their sentence. "Would make what's going on a _lot_ more believable." 

"Aah, so _that_ explains the pajamas."

"Of course it does. You think I was just running around on my own during the daytime in some useless sleepwear handed to me by a kid?" Void snapped. 

Morpho Knight was unaffected. 

"I can assure you that you are _not_ dreaming. Though I suppose that would make a certain amount of sense- your physical body is residing where it was when you fell asleep. Only your soul is here. Think of it as astral projection, in a sense."

"Great. Just, great." They clenched their eyes shut. "What does it even _mean, my soul is the same_ \- you know what, no." They shook their head vigorously and snapped their eyes open. "No, you probably just read it wrong. Back with my body, Kirby is sleeping _right_ below me. You probably just got us mixed up." They said, deep down aware they were grasping at straws. Desperation laced their voice more and more as they went on.

"I cannot read a soul unless it is in the same vicinity as I am." 

The butterfly-like figure stated matter-of-factly, frowning slightly.

Void grit their teeth tighter. Their amaranthine eyes burned with frustration, and they glared at the knight. "You're lying. Don't bullshit me." 

"I assure you, I am not. I can tell you your confusion is getting the better of you- releasing itself as anger. I do not have the definite answers, but I have a guess." 

" _Do you, now._ Spit it out, then." They demanded, gesturing in the knights direction. 

Morpho sighed- it was a patient person, but the rudeness was honestly getting on its nerves a bit. But it complied with Void's demand, taking a deep breath, releasing to say; "I think Kirby may be an incarnation of you. It makes sense, doesn't it? You said you were able to sense only certain life forces- one of them being myself, and from the sounds of it, the other being Kirby. Both are very powerful. And you say you had unconsciously read Kirby's soul. Yours has parts you yourself admitted were uncannily similar, not to mention you two looking practically identical." It shrugged. "It could explain his attachment to you, as well- He feels a sense of familiarity in you." 

Void stared. Couldn't tear their gaze away, forced themselves to slow their breaths. 

Morpho gave a nod. "You are welcome to burn away the grass again if you feel the need to." 

"Shut up." They snapped, trying to will the energy rising in their fists to subside. "Don't patronize me." 

"I assure you, I meant not to-" 

"SILENCE!" Void yelled, voice echoing and slightly distorted. The rainbow veins on their skin glowed with energy, and the fire in their eyes grew. "I shouldn't be listening to you speak. I was probably correct, I _am_ in a dream- and I need not concern myself with the opinions of someone in something with no basis in reality." 

Morpho looked at them, eyes slightly colder. Blinked slowly. "Once again," It began, and though it's irritation was clear, it's voice stayed calm and silvery. "I assure you that you are not dreaming." 

"Oh really? _Really?_ " Their breaths were still quick and shallow, their sharp teeth still bared and their stance tense, as if ready to pounce at any moment. "Then prove it. " They spat, voice dripping with the anger that flowed inside them. 

"Very well." 

Morpho stepped forward to reach out an arm and placed a spectral hand on Void's shoulder. In that moment, the world went black for them. And the last thing they heard was Morpho's voice saying,

"Good luck, Void. And thank you for your time."

\-------------------●♡●-------------------

And then they awoke.

This time, back in Kirby's room. Back in that top bunk, blanket snugly covering their body. They saw the sunlight from outside the window, and the clear blue sky it resided in. It was clearly day time in this world.

They leaned over the side of the bed to see Kirby's still sleeping form. It wasn't the usual time they awoke- also strange, as Void always woke up _exactly_ as Kirby's alarm rang. But the lack of consciousness from the pink child left Void alone with their thoughts. And there were quite a few there, fluttering around in Void's mind, like the butterflies in that strange… Dream(?) they had just left.

Was it really a dream? It didn't _feel_ like a dream to them admittedly. Not really. Maybe that would have angered them, but for some reason they felt so _tired,_ and couldn't muster up the energy to be angry about it anymore. 

Maybe the strange figure- _Morpho Knight_ , was onto something. Maybe-

The alarm rang. Once. Twice. And like clockwork a hand reached out to press the _Off_ button. A hand that swiftly pulled itself back and reappeared along with the full figure of who it belonged to. And Void had layed there in their bed for a minute longer, _which they never did before_ , as the child stretched- when the figure came up the ladder to poke at Void lying in the top bunk. 

"Hey," Kirby spoke, his voice hushed in a whisper. "Void? If you wanna sleep in, that's fine." Soft concern laced his voice. 

Void grumbled and sat up. Shook their head, and Kirby promptly nodded back and climbed back down. Void followed suit, and Kirby flashed them a thumbs up. Void did not respond, instead turning to the large closet to change from their sleepwear. But they didn't get far, as when they opened the closet's door, they felt Kirby's eyes on them. "Actually, you go first." They said, and stepped away. 

Kirby did so, a confused smile on their face. 

"If you go first I don't have to worry about you matching me." They explained.

"Meh, suit yourself." Kirby shrugged, walking up to the closet before heturned to face Void. "Though if I can make a suh-jest-shun?" They enunciated out the last word, but ultimately did not wait for Void to answer. "I think the white overalls with the heart on 'em, the pastel white an' purple T-shirt, and the lil winged, heart shaped hair pin would look good on you. I won't wear anything like them today, promise! Just thought they would suit you." Void shrugged back. Said nothing, just made a noncommittal grunt.

Kirby turned back to the closet, pulled out some clothes of his own- a pastel pink sweatshirt with a pocket- a pocket with a small yellow star on it- and a rounded white collar, as well as some pastel denim shorts, a pair of underwear, and some cloud patterned pink socks. 

Then Kirby stopped his streamline of removing clothing from the closet, and seemed to linger on a final piece, frowning slightly as he thought - and lifted it up for Void to see- a star shaped hair pin with wings on it, much like the hair pin Kirby had recommended they try on.

"Hey, Void- you mind if I wear this? Or would it be too similar? I just think it would go well with my outfit." 

Void was confused- Kirby didn't usually ask permission for this sort of thing. Did their stalling to emerge from the bed concern him that much? Or was there another factor? Kirby was rather perceptive, but…

"If you want, whatever." Void shrugged, finding themselves without the drive to argue. Kirby nodded, and put it down on the pile of clothes he had made in front of one of the built-in closet mirrors. Void felt Kirby having these sort of minor luxuries made him seem kind of spoiled- _'Guess that's what happens when your dad's a king… He never acts spoiled though.'_ They thought to themselves.

Kirby pulled his shirt out of the pile and Void took that opportunity to turn away as he changed, instead staring outside the large window. The sky, as they had observed already, was bright blue, and the grounds below them were as lush with grass as they always were. A glitter of orange caught their eye and they had to do a double-take- but the glitter was gone. 

"Done changing!" Kirby called. The speed at which he could switch clothes always surprised Void, even when the speed wasn't due to a copy ability- the fact the child's signature ability not only allowed them to gain certain abilities of others, but an outfit both functionally and aesthetically appropriate sort of amused Void.

Anyway, it was their turn to change into a new outfit now, and found themselves taking Kirby's suggestion, much to his delight. They saw Kirby flapping his hands excitedly out of the corner of their eye when they pulled out the pastel white and purple shirt he had recommended, but he quickly turned away afterward. 

Void changed accordingly- slipped on the shirt, a pair of underwear, the white overalls, and tied their hair up into the usual buns they always wore, even though they were aware it only made them look even more similar to Kirby- they couldn't help what they liked- and put the heart shaped, winged hairpin in place. They put some plain white socks on and turned away from the closet mirror, satisfied. 

They did not vocally notify Kirby, instead choosing to walk right past him out of the bedroom door. Kirby followed suit, cheerful as ever despite having just woken up. Void rarely was never tired during the mornings- again, didn't experience that sort of thing- but still had no idea how Kirby did it. 

Never tired during the mornings, except for today. But still, they walked to the kitchen where they heard the sound of idle chatter, Kirby in tow. 

They stepped in the room, the smell of pancakes filling the air. Bandana Dee was sitting at the table, and waved to the pair. Dedede and Meta Knight were talking, Meta Knight holding a cup of coffee and his voice still heavy with sleep, while Dedede covered the pancakes in syrup, not spilling a drop despite being caught up in conversation. 

Kirby waved back to his brother, taking his own place at the table. Void did not and lingered for a moment before Kirby pat the seat next to him and Void found themselves obliging. 

Dedede slid two plates down the table, one for Kirby and one for Bandana Dee- then passed two more, one for Void and another for Meta- this one covered in chocolate chips. Void almost found it amusing how the knight had such an air of mystery and respect around him but had a sweet tooth rivaling even Kirby's. 

Dedede grabbed his own plate and sat down next to his husband and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. Meta Knight leaned into the king a bit, a sleepy smile on his face before taking a sip of coffee. Void rolled their eyes, not caring for the public display of affection, but said nothing, instead opting to take a bite of their own pancakes- and even they had to admit they were delicious. 

"So, uh, Void." Kirby addressed, and Void narrowed their eyes toward him. "You good? You seem a little off today…" Kirby's genuine concern irritated Void a bit- they _still didn't understand_ \- but remembered what Morpho had said. _"He feels a sense of familiarity in you."_

They swallowed their bite of food and spoke, energy too low to fight the concern.

"I… Had a dream last night." They said, unsure if they were telling a lie or not- though they felt that they might've been.

"Really?!" Kirby exclaimed, eyes glittering with excitement. The others at the table shifted their gaze to Void, curious themselves. "What was it about?" The energy in their voice was clear. 

"Uh." They muttered, unsure of what to say yet- they didn't have to tell Kirby about all of it...Didn't _have_ to tell him _anything_ really- but found themselves wanting to talk about at least _some_ of it. "Well. I woke up in this weird blank space and there was this… person wearing a kimono- folded the wrong way, though I am not sure _why_ … Uh. And then we were in this field of butterflies-" 

"Ooh, butterflies! We have a butterfly field pretty closeby. We should go there today!" 

Kirby interrupted. 

"...Sure." Void said, muttering again. "And it could read my soul or something? Some of it made sense but… Some of what it said, it sounded like it was talking about _you_." They gestured to Kirby, averting their eyes back down to their pancakes. "I don't know why…" 

Kirby thought for a moment. "Huh. Well, we do look pretty similar! Maybe it got us mixed up." 

Void bit their lip. "Yeah, maybe." 

"What did the butterflies look like?" Asked Bandana Dee, raising his hand as if a student being called upon.

"What- Why does that… Hm. They were orange and yellow. Seemed to have these little sparks coming out of them, too." Shook their head. "Why does it matter?" They asked, with no real bite behind their words. They just couldn't muster the drive for it. 

Bandana Dee shared a look between his fathers- one they had returned. But he turned to face Void again and just said, "No reason." 

Void sighed. "Okay." 

And the morning resumed accordingly- talking about random things, eating their food, the usual, as if the strange conversation that just took place never did.

But Void couldn't stop thinking about what Morpho had said. 

Maybe it was right?

They went to the butterfly field later today, Void, Kirby and Bandee. 

Void found the butterflies to be identical to the ones they dreamt of. 

And when a butterfly landed upon their shoulder, they couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching over them. 

Maybe they were right.

And maybe Morpho was right. 

They wondered if they would ever meet again in that strange space- or meet again somewhere else. 

Maybe.

But either way, the butterflies danced in the clear blue sky, wings sparkling with life. That would always be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way: The reason Void could read Morpho's soul was because they are both gods- Morpho is basically a god of death, and has the same duties as The Grim Reaper- carrying souls to the afterlife. As for why Void can read Kirby, too...? Well. Let's just say Morpho might have been onto something.
> 
> Oh! And the other person Morpho spoke of when it said there's a, "second time for most things?" Well, that would be a certain angel-winged temporal warrior. ;)


End file.
